A Phineas and Ferb Story 2: A New Friend
by animaldoctor
Summary: Ever since everyone got introduced to the OWCA, we have been excited for our next mission. But one new agent could change the entire swing of our team. Join me, Jamie, as we go on an adventure in the (hopefully) long anticipated sequel for my original story, A Phineas and Ferb Story.


_**Hey guys, I am back with the story you have all been waiting for. This is the sequel to my original story, A Phineas and Ferb Story! If you enjoyed the first one, I suggest reading this one, too. This story contains a special shoutout to my friend, Liesl (Kara), who requested to be included in the last one, but I told her I already imagined up the story. I also told her she would be included in my next one (and I told you guys, too), and I asked what character she wanted to be. So now, here is my new story.**_

Jamie's POV

I started waking up for the new day that dawned over us. It had been two days since Phineas, Ferb, and the gang were hired into the OWCA agency, and since Phineas and Isabella kissed for the first time. I was excited for our first ever mission together, since Major Monogram gave all of us the day off yesterday. While we waited, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, Perry and I decided to get to work on our project of the day: a cool mini lightsaber for our fedora compartments. We wanted to be able to have a little Star Wars in us.

Just when we finished making the lightsabers and put them in our compartments for later battle use, Major Monogram called us in the lair. We went down the now extended tree elevator (so that all of us could fit in it) and headed down to Perry's secret lair. Once we got down to the bottom, we sat in our agent chair and listened for our mission:

"Good morning, Team P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. For reasons unknown to us, he has rebuilt his Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and is aiming right for our agency. We had to evacuate the rest of the agents today, but we realize you will need help, which is why you will be pairing up with the only agent who absolutely wouldn't leave: Kara the deer. Carl, show them her picture."

Immediately, Carl pulled up a picture on the monitor. It showed a young white-tailed deer, knowing about my career with animals (I had my own zoo, which was weird considering I was only a kid) I would say about 3-4 years old. She wasn't the normal color deer, she had a darkish-light blue back, legs, and head with black spots all over, and a light green belly and back of the legs.

I looked to my right side and saw Perry with a shocked expression on his face. I didn't know what I meant, but I guessed I would probably find out soon. A few seconds later, Major Monogram took down the image of Kara and continued talking. "The plan is to meet Kara at a certain rendezvous point, then pick her up and head to Doof's lab. I am printing out the coordinates now." A little slip of paper printed out of a slot on the armrest of Perry's chair. Phineas ripped it out, folded it up, and put it in his pocket. "Good luck, Team P. We're counting on you!"

With that, we all gathered up into three separate hover cars (Monogram has built a couple more, since one was way too small for all of us to fit in) and headed off. I went into the hover car with Phineas, Isabella, and Perry. Phineas was driving the craft, and while I was sitting in the back, I noticed Perry still had a worried expression on his face. I walked up to him so I could ask him what he was so anxious about. "Hey, Perry," I asked, "what's going on? Ever since you saw that picture of Kara up on the monitor, you've been acting really weird. You usually don't get that expression during a briefing, and you've been pacing around the hovercraft a lot, looking like you're anxious about something."

I pulled out his translation collar in case he wanted to talk to me and put it on him. The answer he gave me shocked all of us beyond belief. "I know that agent from earlier in my life. I was a younger platypus back in the day." I guessed he was flashing back, but since we couldn't see it, he explained it to us.

"I was walking on the sidewalk after one of my missions, towards home, when I noticed a young fawn beside the road. It wasn't the color you would expect for a fawn, but that wasn't important. I saw that her leg was injured, probably because she twisted it or something. Without even thinking about it whatsoever, I lifted the fawn up on my back (I didn't think I had that much strength) and carried her to the agency. Major Monogram, Carl and I helped raise her back to health, and she was recruited for the agency."

"I was the main agent to help her with her training. She struggled at the beginning, but throughout the course of the year, she gained agility, speed, and strength. After she was fully trained and ready for battle, I told Major Monogram. Then Kara did something I wasn't expecting: She said she had done all of her training herself, without any help. I was devastated, especially considering Monogram believed her, and I just walked out of the agency and took a break. I only came back was when I heard Kara was recruited to another agency in Kentucky. Now that she's back, I have no idea how I am going to focus without thinking about that day."

Perry ended his story and saw that all of us has our jaws open in disbelief. Perry snapped us out of it just as we met at the meeting point. Kara was lying down, taking a little nap, probably because she was waiting for us. After I woke her up, she jumped into our hover car and we headed for Doof's lab. Right before we got to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., we saw the other two hover cars coming in. One of the cars had Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford riding in it, and the other had Candace and Jeremy.

We got to Doofenshmirtz's lab and broke through the windows. "Perry the Platypus and Jamie the Jaguar, why do you keep breaking down my windows and doors? The door isn't even locked! Anyway, what are you doing here? And why are your friends still here?"

"They were recruited by the agency. And breaking down your doors is easier than just climbing up the stairs," I said. "We know you have all of the agents contained here in the lab. Give them to us or you will have to answer to us."

"Even if I do have the agents, what are you gonna do about it? Wait a second, what is that thing in the car?"

Doofenshmirtz pointed at Kara, who was still sleeping. Man, she was a lazy deer. "That is Kara, the only agent you didn't capture. She is here to help us. Kara, wake up! It's time to fight!"

Before I could wake up Kara, Doofenshmirtz pressed a button and a cage came up on top of all of us. Why do we not expect this by now? _I guess the only thing left to do, _I thought, _is the inator summary._

"I suppose I should tell you about my evil scheme, "said Doofenshmirtz. "Behold, the Agent-Magnetizer-Inator. After I realized that my schemes always fail when you are around, I decided I need to either capture you in an impenetrable cage or something or destroy you. Since I probably wouldn't get the money to destroy you, I decided to capture you. Bu then it hit me. That major of yours will just send another agent to fill your place. So I decided to build a device that would attract and capture all of the agents so that I would never have to worry about being defeated again. I have been working so hard on this plan that I haven't thought of a plan to take over the Tri State Area yet, but I'm working on it. It involves chickens, fruitcakes, and more magnets. Ah, that reminds me of the time..."_  
_

His voice was drowned out. "We have got to get out of here and rescue the agents," I said. "Yeah, that's obvious," said Phineas. "But there is one problem: I know my steel types, and this cage is made out of impenetrable steel. I don't think there is anyway to get out of here."

As he said that, we all heard Perry's chattering _outside_ of the cage. I looked out of the cage and standing there was Perry. That's when I remembered he brought along his wrist watch with a teleporter feature with him. I left mine behind, and so did everyone else. At least someone had the "key" to the outside of the cage.

"Nice job, Perry," said Phineas. "Now listen. I see a key over near the closet. All you need to do is sneak over there and get the key so you can unlock us. I mean, the key is right in the open." Right as he said that, Normbots from the second dimension came from nowhere and stood in a formation around the key. Man, Phineas is jinxed today.

"Don't worry, Perry," I said. "You can take them. You have taken down robots before. This will be a piece of cake." Right as I said that, a deflector shield around the key was activated by the Normbots. Man, how much bad luck can someone have in one day? "Alright, maybe this will be a little harder than before," I said, "but all you have to do is use the invisibility cloak feature on your watch." I am so glad we gave Perry that watch, but I was also kind of regretting that we didn't bring our own watches. He turned on the invisibility cloak feature and tiptoed over towards the key. He was able to get past the Normbots, but there was one problem: We had forgotten about the deflector shield surrounding the case of the key. Luckily, Perry seemed to know what to do. He used the laser pointer in his hat to melt the case of the key. As he did this, he carefully reached his hand in and swiped the key. Now all he had to do was come back to us and unlock us.

Right as he was about to leave, two Normbots caught sight of the floating key, and came up to it. Uh oh, Perry is really in for it now. "May I please see your papers?," said one of the bots. Perry was about to make a break for it when the Normbot grabbed hold of him. How did he do that? To shock us even more, he took off the watch, therefore exposing Perry to the public. "Hey sir," he called to Doof. "Your little platypus friend escaped." As the Normbot turned, Perry kicked him in the back of the head. It hurt so much that he let go of Perry. I don't know how it hurt him, considering he was a robot, but I did't question it. He ran towards us and unlocked the cage. We were able to get out, and we ran towards Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, we stepped on sticky fly paper, thereby getting us trapped once again. "Are you kidding me!," I blurted out to Doofenshmirtz. "How do you trap us so easily?!"

"Because I plan ahead. I always make sure I have the best traps to make sure all of you are contained."

"No offense, but your plans never work" They always epically fail."

"Not this time. Every single agent has been contained in my inator. "At that moment, he pointed at the sleeping fawn. "Except for you, Kara the Deer. You will be the headmaster of my plans once I brainwash all of the agents to do my bidding!"

"What!?" Phineas yelled. "You never mentioned that part of the plan before!" "I know,' said Doofenshmirtz, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to do it. Now, to capture the deer." Doof started running toward Kara, and since she was asleep, there was nothing she could do. And that was when I heard her speak for the first time (unfortunately she was talking in her sleep).

"Must...defeat...evil scientist." Since she was asleep, she slurred her words. At that moment, she did something that completely amazed me: She woke up.

"Must defeat evil scientist!" she yelled. "Kara, no!" I exclaimed. But it was too late. She lunged at Doof, and I knew she was going to be captured. But she didn't. She kicked Doof in the face, knocking him over. When he got back up, he yelled, "Oh, you are going to pay for that, you little fawn brat!" They had an epic battle, with lots of punching and lunging and kicking. Seeing she had the advantage, he ran toward his inator. "You are going down, Kara! Let this be your last minute of freedom!" As he said this, he fired. It missed! For the first time since Doof had invented it, it missed.

"What?," screamed Doof. "How did my inator miss?" "After my training at O.W.C.A," she said, "I trained for the animal acrobatics team. My team won first place in the Animal Acrobatics Contest. Now, to meet your maker." She kicked the self-destruct button and kicked Doof off of the balcony. "Curse, you everyone, but especially Kara the Deer!," he yelled as he plunged down to the pavement of the sidewalk below." When the inator blew up, all of the animal agents came out completely unscathed. Using Perry's watch, I transported them all to O.W.C.A. Our work here was done. Time to go back to headquarters. We used Perry's glider to get us back.

"Well done, everyone!," said Monogram. "You have rescued every single agent of the O.W.C.A. How can we ever repay you?"

"You can start," said Kara, "by listening to me when I say that I didn't train myself. Perry helped me train all the way through. I shouldn't have taken all of the credit, but I had always done things by myself since the day when my mother... well, you get the idea. When Perry came and helped, it really meant the world to me that there was someone who cared about me and my success. I am so sorry I took all of the credit, Agent P. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Agent P chattered a chatter that we all knew meant "yes." We all celebrated at this joyous victory and rebonding. "Now that," said Phineas, "is a true friendship." "It really is," replied Isabella. They kissed, and Perry and Kara shook hands (or paw and hoof, rather) as a sign of friendship. "Come on, let's go home," I said. Right before we took the elevator back to our house, I overheard Kara asking if she could be transferred back to the O.W.C.A. I could not wait to tell Perry the good news.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and I am sorry that it took me so long. I am hoping to write a lot more stories soon. This is not confirmed quite yet, but I am also hoping to crossover with a certain fanfiction user called ficklepickle7. You might want to check out her stories as well. Also check out Laura and Amber and PianoMan5 for more great Phineas and Ferb stories. Leave a review about what you liked and what I should improve on, and as always, I will see you next time. Bye!**_


End file.
